


My Knight

by Shoichee (crispytofu)



Series: Pun Fest! [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff, Kaijou High Basketball Team (Kuroko no Basuke), M/M, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispytofu/pseuds/Shoichee
Summary: Kise wants you to see him off before he heads over to practice.
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Reader
Series: Pun Fest! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928083
Kudos: 18





	My Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of the Pun-Fest collection! I love my boy Kise so so much, so it's only deserving that he's the first character I write for hehe
> 
> [ハニー (hanii, honey) is an endearing nickname borrowed from English that some Japanese couples use]

»»————— ☼ —————««

So Kise can be a bit overdramatic.

“A bit” is a severe understatement, however.

“Haniichiiii!!” You turned around in mock surprise (but you knew it was him the moment his whiny voice echoed throughout campus and to your ears) to see golden locks zooming towards you at breakneck speed, once again reminding you that his sprint ability does not belong to the average person, let alone a 1st year high school student.

“Ryō, what now? Keep it up and you might cause someone in the neighborhood to report you for disturbance.” You shook your head with a heavy sigh as you tentatively stopped for him to catch up before he heaved in gulps of much needed oxygen with his palms on his bent knees.

“Urk!—you’re so mean! You’re so cruel!” he pouted, causing an immediate visceral reaction to roll your eyes. “Have some sympathy for your shining knight in armor—”

“Don’t you have practice today?”

“But—“ Kise started, his breathing returning to normal from his physical exertion earlier. “A knight can’t be sent off to a dangerous quest without a kiss from his fair maiden~” To emphasize his point, he made the effort to “gracefully” get into a kneeling position before reaching your hand for a knuckle peck.

The mental image of your boyfriend in a bulky metal chainmail fighting off the “final boss” warlock Kasamatsu almost made you smile. _Almost._

“Har har, Ryō,” you deadpanned. “You have practice everyday. Today’s not any different,” you continued, cocking a brow at his eccentricities. Come to think of it, he _had_ been exhibiting peculiar behaviors with you over the past week...

_coming over after class to deliver corny one-liners..._

_making a fuss of letting him feed you lunch..._

_getting you convenience store snacks every so often..._

_even went so incomprehensible as to tickling your sides at the most random times whenever you walk home together—_

“ _HelloOOOOO? Earth to my darling?_ ” Kise whined, tugging on your hand he held.

“Ah, sorry I wasn’t listening,” you admitted, mirth flickering through your eyes seeing Kise mock-upset as a response. “What were you saying?”

“I’m really starting to think that I’m dating a female Kurokocchi,” he sweatdrops. “I’ve been trying to bring out any side of you that’s not the everyday cool, collected, stoic, _totally put-together, responsible, maybe dry—”_

“You make me sound so horrible, Ryō,” you sighed, but nonetheless, your face gave way to a full-blown amusement. _You’re really trying not to laugh at this point._

He turned his face away bashfully with a smaller pout. With his right hand still holding yours, he rubbed the back of his neck with his left.

“Well—You, you’re so totally mature for our age and the team brings that up, and they’re totally right, you know? So sometimes I—” Before he continued, you pressed a firm finger to his lips, your soft touch halting any further grievances out of the model.

“I love you for you, _idiot_ ,” you gently chided.

“I know,” he huffs childishly, still averting his gaze. _Damn it, of ALL times to be shy, it had to be the moment where he was supposed to be a suave guy._

“Honestly, Ryō, I don’t think you want me to be a jokester type of person.” He snapped his head back to you.

“ _Eeehhhh?_ As your boyfriend, since I love all of you, don’t you think I would have the privilege to see _all_ sides of you, haniicchi?”

You tilted your head for a pensive moment before shrugging.

_Well . . . if he insisted . . ._

“Kise.”

He was immediately confused the moment you called his last name, but he didn’t have the time to dwell on that matter because you continued:

“Come up here for a kisse.”

Before he could fully register what he just heard, you pulled him up from his kneeling position to give an assertive kiss before you spun him around and patted his back.

The burning in his legs from the sprint’s fermentation did not remotely compare to the heat erupting on his face.

“Have a merry journey, my fair knight,” you teased, satisfaction dripping into the lilt of your voice at how stiff and silent Kise became from the unexpected turn of events. “This maiden heeded to your request for a kiss, after all.”

“H-h-h-haniicchi!—” he whirled around in a sputter of incoherent flustering. “O-oi! I‘ve been trying to make you blush and get shy for these past few days! _That’s not fair!—”_

“Hurry now, or the evil Kasamatsu will come storming the home fortress— _ah, speak of the devil_.”

“Why you brat!—”

“O-ow! Senpai, that hurt!”

As the Kaijō captain dragged the team ace by the shirt back to the gym, you heard a distinct whine of: “ _Haniicchi!! You’re so cruel!_ ” before registering a followup resounding thump and a “ _shut it!_ ”

_He’s always been so overdramatic, hasn’t he?_ you snickered to yourself.


End file.
